Girlfriend
by Evelyn91
Summary: Ein Missglückter Zaubertrank und die Verwandlung in ein Mädchen werden Harry zum Verhängnis. Slash, DMHP


**G** I **R** L **F** R **I **E **N** D

(_Oder:_ To be a Slytherin-Girl)

°°°°°°

**Name:** Girlfriend

**Autor:** Evelyn91

**Genre:** Romanze, Abenteuer, Humor.. hm, hoffe das trifft's(;

**Warning:** Lemon/Lime und später Slash (falls Harry es schaffen sollte wieder zurückverwandelt zu werden njahaha mich ganz schön evil find)

**Pairing:** Harry/Draco

**Spielraum:** 6. Schuljahr! Dumbi lebt und das neuste und gleichzeitig letzte Buch der HP-Reihe wird ganz dreist ignoriert!

**Disclaimer:** Kein Geld, nix meins! Alles Bekannte gehört JK Rowling, der Rest ist meiner verrückten Gedankenwelt entsprungen. Falls es Parallelen zu bereits existierenden FanFics geben, sind diese unbeabsichtigt! Es ist nicht meine Absicht von irgendwem abzukupfern oder gar zu kopieren!

**Summary **(sehr ausführlich):

Durch einen missglückten Zaubertrank nimmt Harry ausgerechnet während der letzten Ferienwoche bei den Weasleys die Gestalt eines Mädchens an. Und wie es das Schicksal nun mal will: Hermine ist im Familienurlaub und Molly und Arthur wissen kein Gegenmittel.

Also bleibt Harry nichts anderes übrig, als unter den Namen ‚Lillian Evergreen' nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren, während der ‚richtige' Harry Potter offiziell an Griselkrätze erkrankt ist und daheim das Bett hüten muss. _(A/N: HP 7 lässt grüßen)_

Um den Schein zu wahren muss sich ‚Lillian' nochmals dem Urteil des Sprechenden Hutes unterziehen. Zu seinem Entsetzten lässt der Hut ihm diesmal nicht einmal die Wahl, sondern steckte ihn ohne auch nur eine kurze Erklärung nach Slytherin.

Nachdem der erste Schockzustand nachgelassen hat, ergibt sich Harry seinem Schicksal und versucht das Beste aus dieser beschissenen Situation zu machen: Er schnüffelt in der Schlangengrube und Malfoys Privatleben herum, sucht zusammen mit Hermine und Ron fieberhaft nach einen Gegentrank und genießt es ganz nebenbei, nicht ständig Hauspunkte von Snape abgezogen zu bekommen.

Bald merkt er, dass nicht alles in Slytherin so schlecht ist, wie er immer angenommen hat. Und das ein gewisser Eisprinz scheinbar ein Auge auf die neue Mitschülerin geworfen hat…

°°°°°°

Prolog

Mit konzentriertem Blick beobachtete Harry den brodelnden Kessel, vor dem er mit völlig verschwitzt und nervös kniete während Ron fluchend über einem vergilbten Tränkebuch hing. Rosa bis neonpinke Rauchwolken waberten durch Rons Zimmer und der Duft, den das Gebräu absonderte, war so extrem süßlich, das Harry davon schlecht wurde.

Eins war klar: Irgendetwas lief hier falsch!

„Ron! Der Trank müsste dunkelrot und nicht knallpink sein!", maulte Harry.

Er schnappte sich einen Kochlöffel, den Ron aus Mollys Küche gestohlen hatte, und rührte damit noch etwas in der Suppe rum. Sie fing an Bläschen zu bilden, die laut zischend verplatzten.

Ron kratze sich nachdenklich am Hinterkopf. Er hatte immer noch das Gesicht zischen den Seiten vergraben als er antwortete.

„Nein, nicht unbedingt, steht hier. Je nachdem was man als Zutat nimmt: Feuerdorn, Eisenhut oder Almrausch!"

Harry wusste, dass Ron diese Informationen der Anleitung entnommen hatte, aber trotzdem beschlich den Goldjungen ein mulmiges Gefühl. Sie hatten irgendeinen Fehler gemacht, war Harry überzeugt. Die Trankfarbe hatte etwas Giftiges. Etwas Abscheuliches. Etwas _Pinkes_!

„Aber woher sollen wir wissen, welches davon am besten ist? Wir hätten nicht Feuerdorn nehmen sollen, sondern eine der anderen beiden Zutaten!"

„Spinnst du?!", rief Ron und sah entsetzt vom Buch auf. „Mum hat mal erzählt, das Eisenhut und Almrausch total giftig sind! Wir wollen dir den Traumpartner suchen und nicht dich umbringen!"

Er verschwand wieder hinterm Buch. Harry seufzte resigniert.

„Ich werde von dem Zeug bestimmt kotzen müssen!", ekelte er sich mit unübersehbarer Gänsehaut und rümpfte die Nase.

Harry war sich sicher, dass mittlerweile der gesamt Fuchsbau mit dem Gestank zugeräuchert sein musste. Wie gut, das Molly und Arthur zusammen mit Ginny einen Ausflug in die Winkelgasse unternommen hatten um Fred und George einen Besuch abzustatten. Sonst hätte Rons Mum ihren Trank bestimmt schon beschlagnahmt und aus dem Fenster gekippt.

„Jetzt müssen wir ihn nur noch zehn Minuten ziehen lassen, dann ist er fertig!", schlug Ron triumphierend das Tränkebuch zu und grinste dabei im Kreis. Das verging ihm aber schnell, als sich eine kleine Staubwolke aus den Seiten löste und den Rothaarigen zum Husten brachte.

„Wie alt ist dieser Wälzer nur?", murrte er und ließ das Buch zu Boden fallen. Harry zuckte ratlos mit den Schultern.

„Keine Ahnung. Frag Fred und George!"

„Besser nicht!", warf Ron ein. „Wenn die rauskriegen, dass wir in ihren Kartons rumgeschnüffelt haben, nehmen sie uns als Versuchkaninchen für ihre neusten Scherzartikel!"

Harry schmunzelte amüsiert. Ron wusste genau, das seine Brüder es nicht gerne sahen, wenn er in ihrem alten Zimmer rumstöberte, aber trotzdem konnte er es nicht sein lassen. In den vielen Umzugkartons, die die Zwillinge noch hier daheim bunkerten, befanden sich die tollsten Schätze. So wie das Tränkebuch, neben dem Ron jetzt kniete. Es sah von außen so aus, als stamme es aus der Zeit der Hogwartsgründer, aber die Tränkeanleitungen im Inneren waren phänomenal.

Beinahe jeden Wunsch konnte dieses Buch einem erfüllen, es kannte auf jede Frage einen Antwort oder den passenden Trank. Deshalb waren Ron und Harry gestern Abend auf eine geistreiche Idee gekommen. Auf eine _absolute Schnapsidee_, wie sich im Nachhinein herausstellte.

Das die beiden nie besondere Musterschüler waren, ganz besonders in Snapes Zaubertrankunterricht nicht, war ihnen wohl bewusst. Aber der Trank auf Seite 298 war genau die richtige Lösung für Harrys Problem, hatte Ron felsenfest beteuert. Die Überschrift für diesen Brau lautete: ‚Generis-Trank… wie man den perfekten Partner findet'.

„Das ist es!", hatte Ron am Abend zuvor laut verkündet.

„Häh?", zog Harry eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Harry! Du suchst schon ewig nach einer Freundin, aber es wird einfach nichts draus. Vielleicht hilft dir dieser Trank endlich in die Gänge zu kommen. Und ich bin ganz ehrlich, Alter, dieses Gejammer von wegen ‚_die Richtige für mich scheint nicht hier sondern in Timbuktu zu leben_' kann ich nicht mehr hören!"

„Aber… hey, warte mal, nicht so schnell!", hatte Harry zuerst empört Einwand erhoben. Von Timbuktu hatte er nie gesprochen! Es war Atlantis gewesen!

Doch Ron schien sich eine Scheibe von Hermines Unerbittlichkeit abgeschnitten zu haben. Er hob mahnend den Zeigefinger, presste das gefundene (oder eher gestohlene) Buch stolz an seine Brust und brachte Harry damit ziemlich überrascht zum schweigen.

„Nichts ‚aber'! Ich gehe gleich morgen früh in Mums Vorratskeller nach den Zutaten suchen…"

Und damit war es beschlossen gewesen.

Harry hegte anfangs leise Zweifel, von denen sein bester Freund aber nichts hören wollte. Also ergab sich der Schwarzhaarige und redete sich im Stillen gut zu.

Nun gut, es war ein Buch von Fred und George, das die Beiden achtlos in ihrem Zimmer hatten rum liegen lassen. Mit der Gefahr daraufhin, das Ron oder gar Ginny es finden könnten. So gefährlich konnte also es doch nicht sein, oder? Wahrscheinlich waren es ein paar wertlose Zauber, die keinerlei Wirkung hatten. Ja, so war es bestimmt. Die Zwillinge würden in ihrem Zimmer keine gefährlichen Sachen horten, und schon gar keine schwarzmagische.

Harry beschloss, Ron seinen Spaß zu lassen und spielte mit. Und wenn es nicht funktionierte, würde sein bester Freund diese Niederlage bestimmt wegstecken können und sich wieder darauf besinnen, dass er Zaubertränke eigentlich nicht ausstehen konnte.

„Aah! Die Zeit ist um!", riss Ron Harry aus seinen Gedanken und beugte sich erwartungsvoll über den dampfenden Kupferkessel. Harry tat es ihm gleich. Die Masse im Topfinneren köchelte still vor sich hin und war mittlerweile nicht mehr ganz so Angst einflössend Pink, sondern eher Rosa.

„Mal ehrlich, Harry. Rosa ist doch schon ziemlich nah dran an Rot, oder? Ich sag's dir, der Trank ist uns gelungen! Wenn Snape das sehen könnte, müsste er sich eingestehen, das wir doch Talent haben!", erklärte Ron optimistisch und suchte sein Zimmer nach einem Glas und einem Schöpflöffel ab.

Harry wusste nicht so Recht, erwiderte aber nichts und sog etwas von dem Duft des Gebräus in sich auf. Der stechende süßliche Geruch war einem sanften blumigen Duft gewichen, der nur allzu betörend war. Vielleicht hatte Ron Recht und der Trank war doch nicht so misslungen, wie Harry befürchtet hatte. Nochmals beugte er sich über den Kessel und schnupperte begierig an der Flüssigkeit. Er schloss verträumt die Augen und schwelgte in dem Duft, bis Ron wieder an seiner Seite auftauchte.

„Mann! Der riecht echt gut!", freute sich Ron und ließ den Schöpflöffel in den Kessel herabsinken. Er schöpfte solange von dem Trank, bis das Glas in seiner Linken voll war und reichte es schließlich Harry.

Dieser zögerte kurz.

„Und du willst ganz sicher nicht auch etwas davon trinken?", wollte der Goldjunge interessiert wissen. Ablenkungsmanöver.

„Nee, wozu auch?", zuckte Ron nur mit den Schultern.

„Ich hab meine Traumfrau doch schon gefunden!", fügte er grinsend hinzu. Harry tat es ihm gleich und grinste mit. Ron hatte schon länger etwas für Hermine übrig, aber endlich gestand dieser es sich auch ein. Über Monate hinweg hatte Ron seine wachsenden Gefühle für die Musterschülerin abgestritten oder ignoriert, aber schlussendlich hatte er aufgegeben, es zu leugnen: Er hatte sich in einen Bücherwurm verliebt, der obendrein auch noch seine beste Freundin und ziemlich besserwisserisch war. Aber gegen die Liebe konnte man nichts machen, oder? Es war Schicksal, fand Harry.

Hermine war noch bis zum Ende der Ferien im Spanienurlaub, deswegen verbrachte Harry seine letzen Ferienwochen alleine mit den Weasleys im Fuchsbau (Dumbledore hatte ihm endlich erlaubt einen Teil der Ferien dort zu verbringen, wo er wollte. Und das war sicher nicht im Ligusterweg!). Sie ahnte nichts von Rons Erkenntnis, aber das würde sich mit Anbruch ihres sechsten Schuljahres sicher ändern, vermutete der Schwarzhaarige. Ron war voller Tatendrang und hatte ab und zu (hauptsächlich, wenn er sich unbeobachtet fühlte) kleine Herzchen in den Augen.

„Also los! Mach schon!", drängte Ron begierig und blickte hibbelig zwischen Harry und dem Glas in dessen Hand hin und her. Das Glas fühlte sich warm an und hatte seinen anziehenden Duft keineswegs verloren.

Harry nickte entschlossen. Er führte wie in Zeitlupe (so kam es ihm jedenfalls vor) das Glas an seine Lippen und kostete vorsichtig von dem duftenden Inhalt. Es war zähflüssig und schmeckte wie die Medizin, die ihm Tante Petunia jedes Mal einflösste, wenn Harry unter Fieber litt.

Mit verzogenem Gesicht und dem Gefühl, ein altes Trauma zu durchleben, schluckte Harry das Zeug mit einem Mal runter und ließ anschließend zitternd das Glas zu Boden fallen, wo es klirrend in all seine Einzelteile zersprang. Ron schrie erschrocken auf, doch er hörte sich auf einmal so furchtbar weit entfernt an. Als ob der Rothaarige draußen vor dem Haus stand und ihm etwas zurief. Dabei war Ron genau an Harrys Seite und packte ihm geschockte unter die Arme, als die Beine des Goldjungen unter seinem erschlafften Körper nachgaben und er zu Boden sackte.

Obwohl Harry seine Brille noch auf der Nase hatte, sah er seine Umgebung nur noch verschwommen und milchig, seine Gedanken schwirrten wirr durch seinen Kopf ohne dabei einen Sinn zu ergeben, Rons Stimme entfernte sich noch viel mehr und hörte sich nach wenigen Sekunden nur noch dumpf und abgehakt an.

Harry stöhnte gequält auf, als der Boden unter seinen Füßen anfing sich wie wild im Kreis zu drehen; merkwürdige Melodien durch seinen Kopf schossen und ihn vollkommen verrückt werden ließen; alles nach und nach schwarz vor seinen Augen wurde…

°°°°°°

Prachtvoll. Majestätisch. Schneeweiß. Geradezu blendend weiß. Gebieterisch. Beeindruckend. Aber vor allem: Absolut Prunkvoll!

So beschrieben die Nachbarn Malfoy Manor, das luxuriöse Anwesen der wohl reichsten Familie ihrer gesamten Nachbarschaft. Vielleicht auch des ganzen Landstiches. Die Malfoys hatten Geld, sehr viel Geld sogar und einen Sohn im schwierigen Alter, der sich in dieser riesigen Villa sicher ab und zu Gesellschaft wünschte. Und trotzdem wurden die Leute in ihrer Straße nie zu einem Grillabend oder einer kleinen Gartenparty bei den Malfoys eingeladen. Und das, obwohl ihr Grundstück ja wohl größer als zehn Fußballfelder aneinander gereiht war!

Nein, man konnte nicht behaupten, das Lucius und Narzissa Malfoy gute Nachbarn waren. Das Ehepaar bemühte sich nicht um die Leute von nebenan, war obendrein sogar ziemlich unfreundlich zu ihnen. Und da waren immer diese zwielichtigen Besucher, die ab und an das Anwesen von Lucius und Narzissa aufsuchten. Sie kamen und gingen beinahe geräuschlos und trugen Anziehsachen, die die Kinder der Straße allerhöchstens Halloween anziehen würden. Das waren Kriminelle, war man sich sicher.

Oh ja, es wurde viel getuschelt. Manche munkelten, die Malfoys würden merkwürdige Geschäfte hinter ihren weißgestrichenen Mauern betreiben, doch dafür gab es leider keinerlei Beweise.

Ihr Sohn, Draco Malfoy, gab sich nicht mit den Jugendlichen der Nachbarschaft ab. Viel mehr führte er sich wie ein Aristokrat auf und trug seine blasse Nase ziemlich hoch. Er kam nur in den Ferien nach Hause, weswegen die Nachbarn vermuteten, er würde ein teures Eliteinternat besuchen; oder etwas Ähnliches. Wenn er schon mal zu Hause weilte, verließ er so gut wie nie das Haus und verhielt sich ruhig. Genauso wie seine Eltern, über die man genau genommen gar nichts wusste. Noch nicht mal _woher_ sie ihr vieles Geld hatten.

Doch am heutigen Tag war das anders.

Wenn man es tatsächlich schaffte, nahe genug an das überwachte Privatgelände der Malfoys heranzukommen, konnte man laute und energische Stimmen durch die offenstehenden Fenster dringen hören.

Das ging den ganzen Nachmittag und den halben Abend so. Lucius Malfoy und sein Sohn führten eine hitzige Diskussion, bis der Vater gegen 20 Uhr Abends endlich ein Machtwort durch Malfoy Manor schrie, das Draco verstummen ließ. Danach knallte eine Tür, denn der Malfoy-Spross verbarrikadierte sich angesäuert in einem seiner zehn Zimmer. Dem Zimmer, in dem er einen eigenen Kamin hatte.

°°°°°°

Mit sämtlichen Abwehrflüchen, die er kannte, versiegelte Draco das Zimmer und ließ sich erschöpft in einen Ohrensessel nahe dem Kamin sinken. Er schnipste kurz mit den Fingern und ein sanft prasselndes Feuer erschien zugleich. Die Stimme seines Vaters klingelte noch immer in seinen überlasteten Ohren; Draco stöhnte leise auf und hielt sich kurz die Stirn. _Kopfschmerzen_.

Solch eine hitzige Diskussion hatte er sich schon seit Jahren nicht mehr mit seinem Erzeuger geliefert. _Wieso_, um Himmels Willen, verlangt er auf einmal so etwas von ihm? Es war wie aus heiterem Himmel gekommen, völlig ohne Vorwarnung. Dabei hatten seine Eltern immer beteuert, ihm keine Zwangshochzeit aufzudrücken. Wieso brachen sie ihr Wort plötzlich ohne weiters? Draco hatte eine Vermutung, die im gar nicht schmeckte.

Er musste mit irgendwem darüber reden. Sofort, wenn es ging.

Also rappelte er sich schon kurz darauf wieder aus dem Sessel hoch und trat an den Kamin heran. Auf dem Kaminsims stand ein kleines Schälchen mit Pulver. Er nahm sich davon eine Handvoll und warf es in die züngelnden Flammen hinein; murmelte dabei ein paar hastige Worte. Das Feuer schien zu explodieren, verfärbte sich, nahm ein giftiges Grün an und verloren auf einmal ihre tödliche Hitze.

Draco kniete sich nieder und streckte ohne zu Zögern den Kopf in die grünlichen Flammen hinein, die sein Gesicht samt seiner weißblonden Haare nur zu gern verschluckten.

„Blaise?", fragte Draco und fand sich nun in einem ganz anderen Zimmer wieder, als dem seinen. Dem Zimmer von Blaise Zabini.

Es war hell und freundlich, vermittelte einen gewissen Luxus. Die Fenster standen weit offen und ließen den Wind ins Zimmer rein wehen, der die dunklen Fenstervorhänge leicht aufbauschte. Am gegenüber liegenden Zimmer-Ende stand ein großes Doppelbett mit dunkelgrünen Bezug und samtener Bettwäsche.

Über dem Bett hing ein von Hand gemaltes Portrait. Es zeigte eine atemberaubend schöne Frau mit rabenschwarzem langem Haar, etwas schräg zulaufenden Augen und einem kühlen Lächeln auf den geschwungenen, roten Lippen. Neben ihr war ein Junge zu sehen, der in etwas genauso gut aussah. Nur seine Haut war etwas dunkler. Das Portrait zeigte Mrs. Zabini und ihren Sohn.

„Draco? Was gibt's?"

Der Junge, der auf dem Portrait zu sehen war, tauchte im Blickfeld des Blonden auf und sah keineswegs überrascht aus. Es kam öfters vor, das Draco auf diesem Weg Kontakt zu ihm aufnahm. So bekamen es nämlich seine Eltern nicht mit.

„Neuigkeiten!", schnarrte der Blonde schlecht gelaunt. „Und zwar keine guten! Komm rüber!"

Und schon war Dracos Gesicht wieder aus dem Flammen verschwunden und das Feuer prasselte weiter, als sei nichts geschehen. Auch die Flammen in Dracos Kamin verloren ihren Grün-Ton, allerdings nur für einen kurzen Moment.

Der Malfoy-Erbe hatte gerade noch Zeit sich wieder in seinem Sessel zurückzusetzen, da zischte das Kaminfeuer abermals auf, verfärbte sich wie zuvor in ein stechendes Grün und spuckte kurz darauf Blaise aus, der seinen Mitschüler aus Hogwarts besorgt musterte.

Draco machte gerne kurze und präzise Ansagen, aber die von eben war _alarmierend kurz_ gewesen. Und dieser sehr eisige Ton hatte bei Blaise sämtliche Warnsignale schrillen lassen. Es war etwas passiert, mit dem Draco nicht alleine fertig wurde, so viel war ihm klar. Aber was? Das galt es jetzt herauszufinden. Und es wäre nicht das erste Mal, das Draco Blaise zu sich herbestellte, sich dann aber jede noch so kleine Information aus der Nase heraus ziehen lassen musste. Der dunkelhaarige Slytherin machte sich also wie immer auf alles gefasst. So war das nun mal, wenn man mit Draco Malfoy befreundet war.

Er schlenderte rüber und ließ sich auf die edle Couch neben dem Ohrensessel sinken, während er Draco erwartungsvoll musterte. Der schien für kurze Zeit mit sich selbst zu ringen, ehe er den Mund aufmachte.

„Sagt dir der Name Janice Baron etwas?", begann Draco, faltete dabei die Hände und machte den Eindruck, als ob er sich schwer beherrschen musste, nicht jeden Moment schwach zu werden und durch Malfoy Manor zu randalieren.

Blaise stutzte kurz, dann zuckte er lässig mit den Schultern.

„Klar kenn ich die. Sie ist die Tochter von Seymour Baron. Müsste im unseren Alter sein, ist eine ziemliche Zicke, wenn ich mich recht erinnere, geht nach Durmstrang-"

„Ja, ja, ganz genau die meine ich!", unterbracht Draco ihn ungeduldig.

Er konnte seine innere Unruhe nicht länger unterdrücken. Mit einem wütenden Knurren zischte er aus seinem Sessel rauf und begann in seinem Zimmer auf und ab zu tigern. Blaise beobachtete ihn dabei.

„Und? Was ist mit ihr?", fragte er nach einer Weile nach. Mit süffisanten Grinsen fügte er hinzu: „Versucht sie dir ein Kind unter zu jubeln?"

„Das ist nicht witzig, Blaise!", fauchte Draco zu seiner Überraschung ungehalten los. „Bald wird sie das vielleicht gar nicht mehr müssen…!!"

Der sitzende Slytherin zog verblüfft eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Wie meinst du das?"

„_Wie ich das meine_??", raufte Draco sich zornig die Haare. Er stieß einen wütenden Schrei aus. „Aaahh!! Meine Eltern wollen, das ich sie _heirate_, du Idiot!!"

Stille.

Noch mehr Stille.

Blaise stand der Mund offen und Draco versuchte seinen sich anbahnenden Wutanfall unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, was leichter gesagt als getan war.

Allein der Gedanke an _Baron_ ließ ihn schlecht werden. Sie war seiner Meinung nach viel zu hässlich, um ihr kleines Näschen so weit oben zu tragen. Und sie hatte ein viel zu schrilles Lachen. Viel zu weit abstehende Ohren. Und einen Arsch, der so breit wie Groß Britannien war! Sie war seiner nicht würdig, verstanden das seine Eltern denn nicht!? Nur weil das Ehepaar Baron eine solch gute Position im Ministerium hatte, waren Narzissa und vor allem Lucius so angetan von dieser arrangierten Ehe. Aber wieso wollte niemand _seine _Meinung zu diesem Thema hören?!

Blaise musste erst einmal seinen ersten Schockzustand verarbeiten, ehe er es wagte den Mund aufzumachen. Die Wanduhr tickte so laut, das man sie bestimmt im ganzen Anwesen hören konnte. Und das Feuer spendete das einzige Licht im mittlerweile stockdusteren Raum.

„_Merlin_!", brachte Blaise krächzend zustande. „A-aber… warum? Ich dachte immer deine Eltern wollten dir keine Zwangsehe aufhalsen?"

Er zögerte kurz.

„Ich meine, es _ist_ doch eine Zwangsehe?", vergewisserte er sich vorsichtshalber.

Wieder platze Draco der Kragen.

„Natürlich!! Was denkst du denn!? Glaubst du etwa, ich will dieses kleine Miststück ehelichen? _Wer will das schon_??"

„Punkt für dich, Dray!", stimmte Blaise seufzend zu.

Er lehnte sich in die Couchkissen zurück. Eine kühle, aber trotzdem sommerliche Brise wehte durch die offenen Fenster auf die beiden Slytherins zu, bauschte die Gardinen auf. Der Wind ließ die Kaminflammen aufzüngeln und verhalf Draco dazu, wieder ein paar klare Gedanken fassen zu können. Im Grunde war es nicht nötig, den Kamin brennen zu lassen, denn es war kein regnerischer Sommer, aber das störte momentan niemanden. Blaise und ganz besonders Draco hatten gerade ganz andere Probleme.

Doch Probleme gab es just zu diesem Zeitpunkt auch noch an einem ganz anderen Stadtrand Londons…

°°°°°°

Nur langsam verzog sich der dichte tiefschwarze Nebel, der den Gryffindor die letzte Stunde eisern in seiner Gewalt gefangen halten hatte. Es summte in seinen Ohren, aber die kreischenden Melodien von vorhin waren zum Glück verschwunden. Trotzdem drehte sich noch immer die gesamte Welt Harry Potters, fand einfach keinen wohltuenden Stillstand. So verdammt miserabel hatte er sich schon lange nicht mehr gefühlt. Was war bloß geschehen? Er konnte sich nicht erinnern…

Langsam, ganz langsam, öffnete Harry die Augen. Er lag am kalten Fußboden inmitten von vielen Glasscherben und sah mit verschleiertem Blick hoch zur so weit von ihm entfernten Zimmerdecke. Sein ganzer Körper tat ihm weh und mit einem Anflug von Panik stellte er fest, dass er kaum dazu imstande war sich zu bewegen. Vielleicht lag es aber auch daran, dass er sich immer noch in einer Art Dämmerzustand befand. Doch trotz dieses Dämmerzustands nahm er die körperlichen Schmerzen, die ihn plagten, nur allzu gut wahr. Es befand sich in der Hölle…!

Neben ihm ragte der abgekühlte Tränkekessel in die Höhe, ein aufgeschlagenes altes Buch lag ebenfalls am Boden, genauso wie der reglose Körper von Ron Weasley. Moment mal.. _Ron_???

„R… R… Ron!", keuchte Harry völlig erschöpft und ängstlich zugleich. Er riss die Augen auf, als er seine eigene Stimme hörte. _Sie war so hoch! _

Was, bei Merlin, war passiert? Wieso wusste er nichts mehr..?

Hatte er bei einem Duell einen Gedächtnis-Zauber abbekommen? Oder hatte ihm irgendjemand dieses schäbige Buch neben ihm über den Kopf gezogen? War er ohnmächtig geworden? _Was nur_?

Mit eisernem Willen zwang Harry sich, sich zu bewegen und aufzustehen, ganz egal wie viele Schmerzen es ihm bereitete. Er musste rüber zu Ron und nachschauen, was mit ihm los war und ob er vielleicht verletzt war. Und gleich danach würde er gucken, was mit ihm selbst nicht stimmte. Irgendetwas fühlte sich so neu an, so ungewohnt.

Unter Ächzen und Stöhnen schaffte Harry es, sich aufzusetzen. Weiter schaffte er es nicht, denn er musste verblüfft innehalten. _Da war was…! An ihm…!_

Mit vor Schock bleichem Gesicht fuhr er sich über die Brust, knete das, was er dort fand ungläubig. Entsetzt. Schockiert. Die Totenblässe wich aus seinem Gesicht und machte einem tomatenroten Teint platzt.

Mit einem erstickten Schrei riss Harry die Hände wieder weg, versuchte sich einzureden, dass er Halluzinationen haben müsste. Ganz schlimme Einbildungen. Das mussten die Nachwirkungen des Schlags auf seinen Hinterkopf sein! Oder was auch immer! _Er hatte keinen Busen! Er war ein Mann!! _

Erst jetzt fielen ihm das schwarze, seidige aber gleichzeitig viel zu lange Haar auf, welches ihm bis über die Schulter reichte und die viel zu feinen, zierlichen Hände. Und da war noch die hohe Stimme von eben; _seine_ hohe Stimme!

Die Panik kam in immer größeren Wellen über ihn, mit jeder neuen Entdeckung an seinem Körper wurde sie gigantischer.

_Die schlanken Beine…_

_Die dünne Taille… _

_Sein Arsch… _

„_Bei Merlins Barte!!!", _stieß er schreiend aus und da war sie auch schon wieder: diese helle Mädchenstimme!

Alle körperlichen Schmerzen waren wie weggeblasen als er mit einem Sprung auf den Beinen war (nicht seinen Beinen! Die musste wem anderes gehören!) und keuchend aus dem Zimmer stolperte.

Im Fuchsbau herrschte Stille und der Flur war stockduster. Doch das hinderte Harry nicht daran, den Weg zum Badezimmer zu finden. Mit einem ängstlichen Quietschen (verdammt, jetzt klang er noch weiblicher!) riss er die Tür auf, rannte zum Wandspiegel. Sein Herz klopfte wie verrückt, aber als er seinem Ebenbild ins Gesicht schaute, setzte es sekundenlang aus.

_Da stand sie. _

_Klein und dünn. _

_Harry war ja schon immer dünn, geradezu mager gewesen, aber als Mädchen erweckte er den Eindruck einfach nur zierlich geraten zu sein. _

_Seine Klamotten waren ihm viel zu groß, hingen an ihm herab wie Zelte. Nur der Gürtel hielt seine ausgeleierte Jeans noch an den Hüften fest. _

_Unter seinem T-Shirt zeichnet sich ganz deutlich ein Busen ab. Kein großer, aber dennoch viel zu viel um noch als Junge durchzugehen. _

_Seine Haare waren in etwa so lang wie Ginnys, rabenschwarz und nicht zu bändigen. _

_Als einzigstes die Augen erinnerten daran, wer er wirklich war: Sie waren hellgrün und mandelförmig. Und weit aufgerissen. _

_Sein Mund verformte sich zu einem Schrei, der aber erst ein paar Millisekunden später seinen Weg nach draußen fanden._

…

……

„_**Aaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh…!!!!!!" **_

°°°°°°


End file.
